25 Stories About Them
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: 25 kisah yang mewakili perjalanan cinta Asuka dan Hwoarang/ R&R Pleasee :3/ dun FLAME / DONT LIKE,DONT READ!


25 kisah yang mewakili perjalanan cinta Asuka dan Hwoarang.

**Tomoko: HELLO~ jumpa lagi dengan saya Tomoko Takami! Kali ini saya datang dengan membawakan pair HwoarangAsuka! Enjoy folks~**

**DISCLAIMER: TEKKEN BELONGS TO NAMCO**

**UNTUK FANS JIN SAYA MINTA MAAF SEBELUMNYA, KARENA JIN DISINI SAYA BIKIN RADA SISTER COMPLEX ._. #brb kabur sebelum di round house Jin**

* * *

Hwoarang pertama kali mengenal seorang Asuka Kazama saat dia berkunjung ke dojo milik keluarga Kazama dan disanalah dia menemuka seorang gadis berambut coklat sedang mengajarkan teknik bela diri ala Klan Kazama ke murid-muridnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hwoarang tak menyangka bahwa Asuka Kazama adalah sepupu dari rival abadinya, Jin Kazama. "Hwoarang, kau memata-matai sepupuku ya?" tuding Jin saat dia menangkap basah laki-laki berambut jigrak itu sedang melihat ke dalam dojo Kazama.

"E—enak saja! Aku hanya senang melihat anak-anak itu berlatih! Dan! Aku tidak mengenal sepupumu!" elak Hwoarang dengan muka merah.

.

.

.

"Aku Hwoarang," dia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengenalkan dirinya pada Asuka, kebetulan Jin sedang tidak ada di dojo Kazama saat itu, kalau Jin tahu dia mendekati sepupunya dia akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Aku Asuka Kazama, salam kenal Hwoarang," ucap Asuka sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

.

.

.

Seorang Asuka Kazama amat menyukai masakan pedas, kebalikan dengan Hwoarang yang tidak menyukai masakan pedas.

"Silakan~ ramen pedas ala Asuka Kazama~!" gadis itu membawa semangkuk ramen yang... err... tampak membara?

"A—Asukaa... kau yakin ini aman?" tanya Hwoarang sambil menunjuk mangkuk ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Tenang sajaaa~ hanya kuberi 10 sachet sambal ekstra pedas ditambah bawang putih 3 siung, irisan cabai dan jahe~" ucapnya riang tanpa memedulikan wajah Hwoarang yang membiru akibat mencium bau ramen 'maut' Asuka.

.

.

.

Mereka sama-sama peduli dengan binatang terutama binatang yang ditelantarkan di penampungan hewan.

.

.

.

Musim gugur merupakan musim kelahiran Asuka, musim gugur tanggal 15 adalah hari ulang tahun Asuka dan Hwoarang memberikannya hadiah yang tak terlupakan yaitu kembang api yang diluncurkan tepat pukul 12.00 malam walau dia dilempar nuklir oleh Jin Kazama sebagai balasannya.

.

.

.

Asuka paling membenci basket, berbeda dengan Hwoarang yang amat menggilai basket dan siang ini Asuka menerima kabar bahwa Hwoarang masuk rumah sakit karena patah tulang.

"Dasar bodoh... aku sudah bilang kan jangan terlalu keras latihannya jadinya patah tulang kan?" Asuka mengelus luka di pipi Hwoarang. Sejurus kemudian gadis itu mengecup pipi pria kebangsaan Korea tersebut lalu keluar kamar Hwoarang.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Hwoarang masih bangun, dan dia merasakan bibir Asuka mendarat di pipinya namun dia menutup matanya. Dielusnya tempat dimana Asuka mencium pipinya dan dia tersenyum.

.

.

.

Asuka paling membenci film horror terutama Saw, terbukti dari saat mereka menonton film itu Asuka berteriak kencang dan tanpa sadar dia memeluk Hwoarang yang berada disampingnya.

.

.

.

Musim Semi tiba di Osaka, Jepang. Selembar kelopak bunga sakura jatuh di sungai yang tenang menyebabkan air tadi bergoyang sedikit, riak air menjahui asal goyangan tersebut.

"Kau tahu Hwoarang? Musim Semi merupakan awal kehidupan yang baru karena Musim Semi mengembalikan kehidupan yang hilang selama Musim Dingin," Asuka membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Bunga sakura kembali jatuh mengiringi perjalanan Hwoarang dan Asuka di sepanjang taman hari itu.

.

.

.

"Hwoaraaang! Berani-beraninya kau mendekati Asuka, sepupuku yang manis, HAH?!" Jin murka pada kawannya sementara Hwoarang memasang wajah poker face miliknya.

Hwoarang menunjuk Jin dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau ini _sister complex _ya?!" desisnya.

Mendengar kata-kata _sister complex _murkalah Jin, "APA KAU BILANG!? ENAK SAJA! MAKAN INI! AVENGER!" Jin mengeluarkan jurus andalan miliknya ke kawannya sementara Hwoarang menangkisnya dan membalas dengan Taekwondo miliknya.

Yep, demi mendapat restu agar bisa mendekati Asuka, Hwoarang akan melakukan apa saja termasuk menantang sang sepupu sekaligus rival abadinya walaupun dengan hasil tubuh lebam dan memar.

.

.

.

Asuka Kazama paling membenci kodok, baginya makhluk hijau berlendir itu merupakan monster yang menakutkan.

"TIDAAAAAAK! KODOKNYA BANYAK SEKALIIII!" teriak Asuka takut saat mereka berada di pondok milik Hwoarang di musim penghujan, dia memeluk Hwoarang dengan kencang—teramat kencang bahkan, seekor kodok loncat ke kaki Asuka dan...

"TIDAAAAAAK! HWOARAAAAAAAAANG! USIR KODOKNYAAAAAA! USIIIIIR!" jerit Asuka takut, dengan sigap Hwoarang mengambil kodok di kaki Asuka sebelum Asuka menangis atau dia akan dihabisi oleh Jin.

.

.

.

Walaupun Asuka amat menyukai makanan pedas tapi Asuka paling payah dalam hal memasak, contoh; Asuka tidak bisa membedakan kecap asin dan bir hitam saat memasak sup sehingga dia memasukkan 2 bahan itu dan hasilnya Hwoarang yang menjadi juru cicip muntah-muntah akibat rasa sup Asuka yang hancur.

.

.

.

Hwoarang pergi ke Seoul, tanah asalnya selama 3 minggu dan selama 3 minggu itu Hwoarang amat merindukan gadis Kazama itu melebihi apapun.

.

.

.

Cinta Hwoarang pada Asuka melebihi apapun, bagaikan laut yang membentang luas di samudera.

.

.

.

Jin Kazama akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan restu pada Hwoarang untuk memacari sepupu tercintanya dengan syarat Hwoarang harus membahagiakan Asuka atau Jin akan mengumpankan Hwoarang ke Azazel jika Asuka meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

Tiap musim cinta Hwoarang ke Asuka makin bertambah seiring musim berganti.

.

.

.

Musim Semi datang ke Osaka untuk kepersekian kalinya, Asuka dan Hwoarang berjalan-jalan seperti biasanya dengan menggunakan payung karena saat itu sedang musim penghujan, tiba-tiba seekor kodok lompat ke tangan Asuka dan...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KODOOOOOOOOOK! HWOARAAAAAAAAAAANG! USIR KODOKNYAAAAAAA!" jerit Asuka sambil mengayunkan payungnya kearah Hwoarang dan terulanglah kejadian saat di pondok.

.

.

.

Hwoarang mengikuti turnament Taekwondo dan hasilnya Hwoarang memenangkan turnament walaupun dia berakhir di rumah sakit seperti kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu. Asuka segera bergegas ke rumah sakit dimana Hwoarang dirawat.

"Bodoh! Aku sudah bilang kan jangan paksakan dirimu! Kenapa kamu tetap ngotot?!" cecar gadis itu sambil menahan tangisnya.

Hwoarang memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk dan merogoh kantung bajunya, "Ini... aku mau memberikan medali ini untukmu Asuka, ini alasannya kenapa aku memaksa untuk menang," ujar Hwoarang sambil memberikan sebuah medali ke tangan Asuka sebelum dia jatuh tertidur akibat pengaruh obat-obatan.

" Dasar bodoh..." rutuk Asuka sambil mengecup pipi Hwoarang.

.

.

.

Natal tiba di dunia, jutaan umat turut menyambutnya termasuk Asuka dan Hwoarang, di malam natal Hwoarang makan bersama dengan keluarga Asuka, catat; Jin juga termasuk keluarga Asuka. Tapi tampaknya Jin sudah tak keberatan Hwoarang memacari Asuka bahkan Jin bertanya pada mereka tanpa segan-segan.

"Kapan kalian menikah?" dan itu sukses membuat Hwoarang dan Asuka tersedak makanan mereka.

.

.

.

Musim Dingin datang ke Osaka dan tinggal hitungan menit tahun baru akan disambut oleh jutaan umat manusia di bumi ini, Hwoarang,Asuka, Jin,Xiayou,Zafina dan Miguel berada di kuil untuk berdoa. Selesai berdoa Hwoarang megajak Asuka untuk menjauh dari kerumunan untuk beberapa saat.

"Disini rasanya lebih jelas," gumam Hwoarang saat mereka berada di tempat yang sepi.

"Iya, tinggal beberapa detik lagi," ujar Asuka sambil melihat jam di Hpnya.

"Kita hitung sama-sama yuk?" ajak Hwoarang, Asuka mengangguk, kembang api mulai diluncurkan menyambut detik-detik pergantian tahun.

"3...2...1, selamat tahun baru Hwo—!" ucapan Asuka terputus, pasalnya Hwoarang mencium dirinya tepat saat kembang api pergantian tahun meluncur dan memecah jadi jutaan warna di langit Osaka.

"Itu kado tahun baru untukmu, selamat tahun baru Asuka," Hwoarang nyengir setelah mencium Asuka.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Asuka membuatkan Hwoarang sekotak bento, dia mengunjungi Hwoarang di dojo untuk makan siang, pria berambut merah membuka tutup bento dan melihat omelet.

"Jangan khawatir~ ini aman kok~" Asuka menepuk punggung Hwoarang, dengan ragu-ragu disuapkannya omelet tersebut ke mulutnya lalu dikunyah dan mukanya membiru seketika saat omelet itu ditelan.

.

.

.

Musim Panas kali ini Jin beserta keluarganya mengajak Hwoarang untuk pergi ke pantai (catat: Xiaoyu sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Kazama secara resmi), disana mereka bercengkrama bersama, Jin dan Hwoarang sedang bermain di laut sampai Jin buka mulut.

"Hwoarang, kapan kau mau melamar sepupuku?" tanya Jin sambil melahap semangkanya, sementara Hwoarang mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jin.

"Maksudmu Jin?" tanya pria kebangsaan Korea tersebut. Jin kembali melahap semangkanya dan menghela nafas.

"Begini sobat, aku sudah menikah dan satu-satunya anggota Kazama yang belum menikah adalah Asuka dan aku tidak mau sampai sepupu tercintaku jadi perawan tua karena tidak kunjung kau nikahi," canda Jin.

"Hmm... kurasa aku akan melamarnya saat musim gugur bertepatan pada tanggal ulang tahunnya,"

.

.

.

Matahari menyinari langit Tokyo sore hari dengan selimut jingganya, Asuka termenung di bibir pantai ditemani sebotol jus apel dan sebungkus keripik, gadis itu tetap termenung bahkan kedatangan sang kekasih pun tak ia sadari sampai Hwoarang menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

"Kau tahu Hwo? Diantara warna-warna yang memancar di sinar senja ini warna merahlah yang bersinar paling jauh," ucap Asuka sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sinar tersebut.

"Oh ya?" Hwoarang menautkan alisnya.

"Yup, dan merah artinya berani... seperti dirimu," Asuka menoleh ke Hwoarang.

.

.

.

Hwoarang berada di sebuah toko perhiasan, rencananya dia akan membeli cincin untuk melamar Asuka, cukup lama dia berkeliling di tokoh itu sampai sahabat karibnya, Julia Chang yang sekarang kerja sambilan di toko dimana Hwoarang akan membeli cincin tunangan untuk Asuka menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. (anggep aja sahabat)

"Hwoarang, kamu cari apa? Mau kubantu?" tanya Julia ramah.

"Yeah... oi Julia... kira-kira cincin yang sedang populer itu bagaimana?" tanya Hwoarang sambil sedikit berbisik.

Julia menjentikan jarinya sambil tertawa, "Ahh... kau mau melamar Asuka ya?" godanya.

"Da—darimana kamu tahu?!" pekik Hwoarang.

"Aku tahu dari Xiao, kemarin aku pergi dengan dia," Julia membuka salah satu etalase (atau apapun itu tapi yang penting pembaca ngerti kan yang saya maksud?) dan memberikan sebuah cincin yang sederhana namun mampu memikat hati Hwoarang, cincin itu bertatahkan berlian biru kecil dengan ukiran rumit disekitarnya, didalamnya ada sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dalam bahasa Italia.

"Ini cincin yang populer dikalangan muda-mudi, ini didatangkan langsung dari Italia, didalamnya ada tulisan bahasa Italia _'__l'inizio di un__nuovo amore__' _yang artinya awal cinta yang baru," ucap Julia.

"Baiklah aku beli yang ini Julia!" seru Hwoarang, segera Hwoarang membayar cincin itu.

"Selamat berjuang Hwo!" seru Julia.

"Pasti!"

.

.

.

Tanggal 15 musim gugur kembali datang, Asuka Kazama menginjak usianya yang ke-20 tahun. Hwoarang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini karena hari ini adalah hari dimana Hwoarang akan melamar Asuka.

"Asuka! Selamat ulang tahun!" Xiaoyu memeluk iparnya dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih," ucap Asuka, Hwoarang maju dan memberi ucapan selamat pada kekasihnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Asuka," ucapnya, diliriknya Jin yang sedang berdiri di pinggir manguk minuman. Hwoarang memberi tanda agar Jin memutar lagu seperti yang direncanakan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, Jin mengangguk dan pergi ke belakang untuk memutar lagu yang slow.

"Jalankan rencanamu! Semoga berhasil!" Jin menyemangati Hwoarang saat Jin selesai mengganti lagunya, dia berjalan melewati Hwoarang dan pergi ke belakang taman.

Hwoarang merogoh saku celananya dan mulai berlutut didepan Asuka sambil membuak kotak cincin tersebut, "Asuka Kazama, aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Menikahlah denganku," kata Hwoarang mantap, mata birunya memperlihatkan keseriusan didalam kata-katanya.

Asuka shock bercampur bahagia, "A—aku..." dia melihat Kazuya, Jun, Jin, Julia, dan teman-temannya menyuruhnya untuk menerima lamaran Hwoarang.

"Terima dia Asuka!" Lili menyemangatinya.

"Tentu aku akan menikahimu Hwoarang!" ucapnya bahagia sambil menghambur kedalam pelukan Hwoarang.

_Walaupun banyaknya rintangan yang menghadang mereka, namun kini mereka akan menghadapinya bersama-sama... untuk selamanya..._

* * *

**Tomoko: yak, another fic sampah yang saya buat T_T. Saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa endingnya begini dan saya juga ragu ini pantesnya masuk genre apaaaaaa? Ini juga ngerjainnya juga disambi kerja hukuman mandarin nyalin 12 kali T_T, laoshiiii! Ampun laoshiii T_T. #histeris.# aslinya ini saya mau jadiin KazuyaJun tapi saya ga seberapa tau seluk beluk mereka hingga terciptanya Jin Kazama (?) jadilah saya bikin HwoarangAsuka. Walaupun crack saya suka merekaaaa XDD. Eniweiii~ lebih baik saya akhiri ini ketimbang menuhi words~ REVIEW YAAA~ jgn flame nanti aku bisa galauuu~**


End file.
